banjokazooiemonopolyfandomcom-20200213-history
Banjokazooiemonopoly Wiki
Welcome to the Banjo kazooie monopoly Wiki Monopoly Title like super battleship for the SNES Banjo Kazooie monopoly The Main Menu Classic monopoly Plays normal monopoly Options Erases saved data 'Main Menu' Jiggy challenge It is a story mode collect jiggies after killing the boss. Classic mode It is a free mode on banjo kazooie monopoly Inventory view the jiggies, musical notes, Cheato pages and more Shop Cheato can purchase special items & Secret abilities & mumbo sells money for musical notes and more. Dogfight battle against the opponent Tournament continues the game Characters Banjo banjo is a brown honey bear. The class is the assassin. Kazooie kazooie is a female bird. The class is the shooter. Mumbo jumbo Mumbo jumbo is a skull-faced shaman. The class is magician. Jinjo Jinjo is a purple little bird. The class is the fighter Humba Wumba Humba wumba is mumbo's wife. The class is the warrior. Bottles (unlockable) Bottles is a mole & he digs in the cave. The class is cleric. Jolly Roger (unlockable) Jolly Roger is a fisherman & he lives near the ocean. The class is paladin. Ghost Bottles (unlockable) Ghost Bottles is only when he is killed by grunty. The class is the same as cleric. Evil Bottles (unlockable) Evil Bottles is banjo & kazooie. The class is the same as cleric. Klungo (unlockable) klungo is a donkey kong character. the class is the same as fighter. Gruntilda (unlockable) grunty is a sorcer, meterors & spicies. the class is the same as magician. ??? Humba wumba (unlockable) Fire-the class is the same as warrior. Minjo (unlockable) these are zappers. the class is the same as fighter. Ticker Banjo (unlockable) rampers Alligator Banjo (unlockable) attacks in the swamp. Walrus Banjo (unlockable) freezing Pumpkin banjo (unlockable) beneath the walls Cyber Grunty (unlockable) metal spells Stony Banjo (unlockable) Ogre Bomb Banjo (unlockable) Bombs Van banjo (unlockable) Coins Sub Banjo (unlockable) Atlantis T-Rex (unlockable) Annoying Orange Washing Machine Banjo (unlockable) Shoot Diapers Snowball Banjo (unlockable) Rolling Bee Banjo (unlockable) Stinger Skull Gruntilda (unlockable) Killing Bottles Light Blue Klungo (unlockable) Zapper Rat banjo (unlockable) ??? Lighter Banjo (unlockable) ??? Squid Banjo (unlockable) light Tank Banjo (unlockable) Stryker ??? humba wumba (unlockable) ??? Dragon Kazooie (unlockable) 0088 Mingy Jonjo (unlockable) Ranger Cyber Humba Wumba (unlockable) cyber errol Dark colored Jolly Roger (unlockable) >??? Items Life Revive without penalty 3,000 Musical Notes Recive 3,000 Musical notes money (600) Recive $600 Skill Reset Stone Reset skill points Stat Reset Stone Reset stat points Heaven's Potion HP & SP fully restore HP Potion HP fully restore SP Potion SP fully restore Skill points (30) Adds skill points by 30 Skill points (20) Adds skill points by 20 Skill Points (40) Adds skill points by 40 Skill points (10) Adds skill points by 10 Skill points (5) Adds skill points by 5 Stat points (45) Adds stat points by 45 Stat points (100) Adds stat points by 100 Feather Increase 20% attack Examine scroll Freezes enemies for 1 minute Skill-Cleric BAM! DMG 100% Bleeding chance 30% Holy Restore HP restore %45 ZAP DMG 50% Restore HP restore %50 Warrior Knuckle Boom DMG 50% Bleeding chance 45% Crash DMG 30% Rising spine DMG 40% Double Strike DMG 60% Bleeding Chance 40% Duration 3 Shining Blade DMG 30% Panic Shout Ice. Numbling Chance 40% Duration 1. Freezes enemies For a Period of time Mateo (shock) DMG 70% Bleeding Chance 100% Duration 3 Beserk Spirit Rage Duration 30 Blessed Armor Defense 24% Duration 23 Drill DMG 40% Stun Chance 30% Fly Kick DMG 30% Kamehameha DMG 80% Stun Chance 40% Incarnation Tree DMG 50% Paralysis Chance 40% Power Swing DMG 20% Power Crash DMG 30% Death Swing DMG 120% Colossal Blow DMG 400% Shooter Gun Hawk DMG 10% Flamethrower DMG 25% Bleeding Chance 45% Rising Shot DMG 20% Evasion Evade 35% Duration 35 Destruction Rage Duration 56 Blining Fire DMG 50% Aimed fire DMG %15 Temptation Duration 80% Acute Marksmanship DMG %100 Poison Rain DMG 10,000% confused chance 1,000% Assassian Frenzy Sword DMG 35% Explosion DMG 15% Stun Chance 34% Ice Spear DMG 50% Slow Chance 45% Chain Lighing DMG 30% Confused Chance 20% Burning Spirit Accuary 30% Duration 12 Thunder Storm DMG 81% Numbling Chance 31% Invisibility Cloak. Duration 1 Minute. Illusion Evade Chance 33. Duration 20. Category:Browse